Fairytales
by quiple
Summary: She liked to pretend she was one of the princesses in the story, getting rescued by the handsome prince and falling in love at first sight.


**A/N: Hi hi all! Well by now, you should know when I write most of my stories. Without exception, this was written during double history. Anyways, I alpologize again for not updating "Love Story" for a while because Noah's head is impossible to get into. At least for me. Well, hope this kinda compensates for the lack of speedy updates and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Claire loved fairytales.

When she was little, her father would read one to her every night, no matter what. She liked to pretend she was one of the princesses in the story, getting rescued by the handsome prince and falling in love at first sight. Having the perfect first kiss and living happily ever after with her own prince charming. The walls of her room used to be covered with posters of the Disney princesses and she would dress up like them often. Every time Noah would read her a story, she would love them a bit more.

She used to think that under all the disgusting things that boys did was a handsome, brave, fire-breathing dragon fighting prince and one day, one of the would sweep her off her feet and marry her in a fairytale wedding and they would live happily ever after together. Her favourite fairytale was always Sleeping Beauty. She loved how the prince battled his way to the castle to Aurora and saved her with a kiss.

Claire's first kiss was a disappointing. It was with a boy named Phillip when she was 14, and neither of them had any idea what to do. They bumped noses and it was very sloppy and awkward. After a while, Claire realised that Phillip was definitely not suitor material since he started bullying people, and she promptly broke up with him after she found out.

The kisses didn't get better after that.

She'd kissed other boys while playing the occasional game of spin-the-bottle but they were always the same or worse; awkward and messy, with no finesse. And when she got older, the boys started developing facial hair and it pricked a lot. She'd kissed some girls in spin-the-bottle, even when they felt different and somehow better she never lingered on it for too long. Kissing girls was only practice for when she met her true Prince Charming.

Then she met West. He was annoying at first, but then she found out that he had an ability. He was charming, kind, trustworthy and he really understood what Claire was going through. He got Claire to open up and he seemed to really like her. Claire thought that she was finally falling in love, finally finding her Prince.

But when she met Elle, that all went out the window. The conditions of how they first met was not ideal, but for the few second that Claire locked eyes with the other blonde while doing the Company daughter trade off, she felt hot and flustered and when their hands brushed while walking past each other, she felt intense electric shocks going up her arm, this was not the kind of electricity coming off Elle's skin. Of course, everything went downhill from there because her father got shot in the eye and Elle got shot in the shoulder. Even though she knew her father was dead because of Elle's father, Claire couldn't stop thinking about the blonde and she found herself desperately wanting to meet her again.

She got her wish, in a way. After Bob was murdered by Sylar and the Level Five prisoners were released, Noah had begged Elle to stay with his family to protect them and she grudgingly agreed. Claire was thrilled that Elle would be living under the same roof as her and she tried to bond and become friends with the older blonde. At first, Elle barricaded herself in the guest room and didn't come out unless there was food or if she needed to go to the bathroom. Eventually, Elle stopped hiding in her room and she started talking to Claire. They quickly became friends and Claire realised that Elle had practically no idea what love was. She couldn't blame her since her mother died while she was young and her father treated her like a failed lab experiment. To make matters worse Claire realised that she was hopelessly in love with Elle and she couldn't tell her, because she was scared that she might scare her off. All she wanted to do was grab her and kiss her and tell the older blonde that she loved her.

Needless to say, Claire was not expecting to get her wish at all... They were home alone and the two blondes were in Claire's room, casually talking. The younger blonde had told Elle about her childhood dream and how she was giving up on finding her prince when suddenly Elle surged forward on the bed and kissed her, cutting her off mid-sentence.

The kiss was exactly how she had imagined it to be. It was soft and gentle, but mind-blowingly passionate. There was no facial hair, no bumped noses and no awkwardness. It felt perfect and when Elle's hands reached up to cup her face, it felt like it genuinely belonged there. And when they finally got around to sex a few months later, it felt simply amazing. Neither of them knew exactly what to do, but it felt right, just because they were with each other.

When she was little, Claire loved to read fairytales and always imagined that she would have a prince charming like the princesses. Instead, she found a princess charming and it didn't matter that they were both girls. Elle made her feel happy, complete and she didn't just make Claire feel like a princess. She made her feel better than that.

Elle made Claire feel like she was Queen.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are love 3**


End file.
